A Professionally Gay Xmas
by Tia Minx
Summary: Tabitha convinces Maxie to supplement Team Magma's morale after the incident with Groudon by allowing his grunts a Xmas karaoke night. The holiday event really livens up when a certain pirate and his crew crashes the party! Hardenshipping with slight Tabitha x Matt. Yaoi lemon in later chapter.


**Hello! I'm not writing this fic alone, that's for sure! My friend who is (ironically) named Archie is helping me with this tale and perhaps later adding a nice cover to it (he's quite the artist). I hope you enjoy the fist chapter, I know it isn't that funny yet. It will be I promise you! Also, we don't own the characters or universe, just the concept of this plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was that time of year again. A baritone voice drummed to a slow tempo, dragging through the crimson halls. Where there should have been chiming bells, holly, and glittering lights, the base was as droll and barren as any other time of the year. Their ever-stoic leader had made a few allowances—a wreath, each of the same semblance, hung above each door. The grunts had even hung stockings in their personal quarters and Maxie allowed them to erect a one foot, plastic tree in the mess hall.

"Business as usual" he would tell them. Nothing could impede their advances; not celebrating Xmas was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Maxie said his decision was final, but Tabitha was not willing to let matters rest as such. Not this year. He hoped, with all of the other changes Team Magma and Maxie himself were undergoing via that child's influence, that perhaps he could convince Maxie this year to make a greater allowance. Together with Courtney, the two admins entered Maxie's quarters.

The soft melody that echoed quietly through the base, Tabitha realized, derived from the small radio on Maxie's desk. It was the small allowance Maxie permitted himself. Despite this, his leader was still hard at work when the two of them arrived. Maxie responded to the closing click of the door immediately without glancing up from his task.

"You're timing is impeccable as always, Tabith-" Maxie paused as his eyes grazed Tabitha's expression and stiff posture. His tone turned gravelly and his lips dropped into a frown. "What's happened?" Maxie braced himself for the worst as Tabitha drew in a long breath.

"Nothing's happened, Maxie." He pauses to laugh, more nervously than his usual titter Maxie noted. "Actually, there was something I wanted to discuss with you." A brow raised itself above the rim of Maxie's glasses at this curious anomaly. "As you know," Tabitha continued, "following the incident with Groudon, many members are uncertain of what the future of Team Magma holds. The team's morale is at an all time low." Tabitha was answered by a small nod.

"I am well aware, yes." Maxie replied, a wariness in his voice.

"Well, I wanted to propose a slight remedy to this, one which might bring the grunts closer together again. Which might make the whole team feel more united again." His heavily contrived speech was followed up by a grin, which was yet again too nervous in comparison to what Maxie was accustomed to from the stout man.

"I'm listening Tabitha, but please be frank." Maxie grunted, attempting to rub the ache from the joints in his hands, "We haven't the time to dance around proverbial fires. What is this proposal?" At this Tabitha cleared his throat and his smile dropped.

"Well, Maxie. Given the season, I believe holding a festive holiday event might be an effective remedy." The two held each other's gazes for quite some time before, eventually, Maxie sighed and returned his eyes to the paperwork on his desk with an audible sigh.

"Nothing _extravagant._ Something small. Given such parameters, what would you suggest?" For a brief moment, Tabitha was dumbstruck. He hadn't _actually_ expected him to give way so easily. He wasn't prepared to get this far. While his eyes searched the floor for an answer, Courtney's gaze drifted to the radio on Maxie's desk.

"Ka~ ra~ o~ ke~!" Her voice rung out in it's typical melodious ring, enunciating each syllable. Her sudden suggestion rattled Tabitha out of his stasis.

"Nyehehe, of course! Xmas karaoke!" Tabitha grinned from ear to ear, his eyes glinting at the prospect.

"Karaoke…?" Maxie echoed back, rolling the word around as if it were an unappetizing morsel on his tongue.

Maxie's eyes drifted now to Courtney, first to her deadpan expression and then to the item she clasped. His eyes appraised the gaudy wrapping, crinkling in her tight grasp. He tilted his head forward and peered at her inquisitively, but wordlessly, over the rim of his glasses. Unsurprisingly her expression remained blank and, instead of responding, she seemed to almost vibrate as she fidgeted. Maxie gave the box another quick glance before returning his attention to Tabitha.

"Fine, karaoke it is. Tabitha, I leave the preparations to you. Set it for Christmas Eve. I suppose that would be the most fitting. I trust you can keep this event within budget and not slack in your other duties?" The admonition spilled out in a rush of words but was rewarded with a full grin gracing Tabitha's face.

"Of course, sir! Hehe"

Unbeknownst to the three within the office, someone was eavesdropping outside. As they wrapped up their meeting, the faux grunt slipped away. The invader's lips pulled up at the sides.

"He'll _definitely_ wanna hear about this!"


End file.
